Diablo II Hardcore - Episode 10
|upload_date = January 22, 2014 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfUBwtOtsdw |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 12:44}} Summary Jirard points out that PBG was dead on his screen after he had went down to 1 hp in the previous episode. PBG finds that he has a Potion of Life in his inventory, which permanently gives him 20 additional HP. PBG is told to take the potion, which he does. Dean tells him that he would be angry at PBG if he had died with that in his inventory. The group returns to the Spider Forest, where they fight some Fetishes. Jirard finds the Spider Cavern, which the group enters. PBG is confused, because he thinks that they had already been to the Spider Cavern, but Dean clarifies that they were in the Arachnid Lair. Dean finds Khalim's Eye, and now they need to find Khalim's Brain in the Flayer Dungeon. The group makes their way to the Flayer Jungle. PBG fights a Winged Nightmare, and Dean points out that they're right on the border. Jirard makes a joke, and Paul laughs. Jirard states that you know something is funny if Paul laughs. PBG says that if he says something that's supposed to be funny, and Paul doesn't laugh, even if everyone else laughs, he thinks the joke failed. Paul is flattered that the group made him the barometer for whether or not a joke is funny. Dean corrects him, and states that it's pronounced "thermometer". Everyone laughs, except Paul, so PBG points out that the joke was no good. Again, everyone laughs, except Paul. Dean starts actually taking damage, and finds that he's by himself, which scares him. McJones wonders how Paul got so far away; he doesn't know, and is following the dead bodies to the group. McJones finds an Oil Potion, which doesn't sound appetizing to him, but Paul states that it's just olive oil. The group continues on ahead, until Dean loses half his health to a Fire Vomit attack from a Flayer Shaman, killing him. Suddenly, the group is terrified and sad, since now Dean's skeleton army is gone. Jirard opens up a Town Portal, and the group returns to the Kurast Docks to mourn Dean. Paul reassures everyone that he grabbed all of Dean's money. The group returns to the Flayer Jungle, and PBG decides that he can forget about Dean, because he has a new mace. Paul starts loosing health, but realizes he's doing so and retreats. PBG tells Paul to take some Healing Potions, since he apparently needs them. McJones deducts that the Flayer Shaman, which are giving them difficulty, are what killed. The group continues forward, fighting an onslaught of enemies, and Paul continues to take damage. Jirard finds the Gidbinn, so the group returns to Kurast Ducks to complete the Blade of the Old Religion quest, which gives the group rare rings. PBG offers to trade his ring with Jirard, but after reading through all the perks of his ring, he decides that he wants to keep his. The group continues to mourn Dean before returning the the Flayer Jungle and finding the Flayer Dungeon. The group quickly makes their way down to Level 2, and PBG questions what they're looking for. PBG looks at the quest description, and finds that they're looking for Khalim's Brain. Jirard then explains that they're building a flail, and they need to find the 3 parts of the flail, and the flail itself, then they have access to the quest needed to fight Mephisto, and to progress to Act IV. The group continues forward, and McJones looses half his health, but is able to survive and heal himself. Paul then starts loosing health to a Flayer Shaman, but the group is able to defeat it, and progress onto Level 3. Quotes Trivia